Tormenta
by whitest angel
Summary: Un dia lluvioso, Draco esta en la Cabeza de Puerco, intentando emborracharse, ¿porqué? oneshot


Definitivamente, la cerveza de mantequilla no resolvía nada. Llevaba horas en el Cabeza de Puerco vaciando botella tras botella, y ni siquiera habia logrado sentirse minimamente mejor. "Esto no me sirve."

Un wisky de fuego, y que sea doble. El camarero no le dijo nada. Si encontró extrana la petición, no lo dejó ver.

Delante de una copa de limpieza dudable, llena de un suntuoso líquido ambarino, draco gruñó por enésima vez. Hoy había sido especialmente frío con Pansy. Hacía ya meses que ya no le atraía, pero aun había podido mantener las apariencias. Toda la culpa de lo que le pasaba la tenía esa maldita sangre-sucia, Granger. Desde que habían vuelto del verano parecía distinta: el pelo mas largo y menos rebelde, y con los ojos miel echando chispas doradas. Pero lo que mas habia cambiado era su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos recordandola en el andén de King's Cross: unos centimetros mas alta, con unas piernas largas, bien torneadas y unas curvas muy bien situadas. Reprimió un escalofrío de placer al imaginar lo que se sentiría al acariciar esas curvas, y bebió un largo trago de wisky. Éste le abrasó la garganta al pasar, pero no le importaba.

Desde ese día en el andén, y posteriormente en el tren, había comenzado a buscarla inconscientemente por los pasillos del colegio, y se mostraba especialmente cruel al verla en compañía del pobretón y de SanPotter. Y lo enfurecía aun mas el ver que ella no reaccionaba, al ver que esa sabelotodo insufrible se le quedaba mirando con superioridad, desprecio y... ¿tristeza? ¡Esa maldita sangre-sucia se creía superior a él, un Malfoy! Pero, una vez mas, su apellido lo dejó con un sabor amargo en la boca. Intentó borrarlo, sin demasiado éxito, vaciando el vaso. El camarero se lo volvió a llenar sin mediar palabra.

Pero hoy había ido a mas. Estaba con Pansy enfrente de la puerta principal, esperando el permiso de los profesores para salir cuando la vió pasar acompañada por SanPotter, el pobretón y su hermana, riéndose de algo gracioso que dijo la última. No pudo resistirse: era tan bella cuando reía... Pansy lo notó ausente y le había preguntado por el motivo. No pudo aguantarse el impulso y la había mandado a freír espárragos, marchándose molesto mientras ésta se quedaba en el castillo hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en el vaso al que daba vueltas lentamente con la mano, que no notó la puerta que se abría a sus espaldas. Una figura encapuchada entró e intentó sacudirse el agua de la capa. Aunque estaban a finales de mayo, el día había amanecido nublado y ahora llovía a cántaros. Sin descubrirse la cara, la recién llegada se acercaba lentamente a la barra, mientras tendia una delicada mano femenina para acariciarle el pelo platino. El Slytherin se giró furioso, para ver quién osaba molestarle mientras intentaba pillarse la mayor borrachera de su vida. Agradeció mentalmente el haber dejado la copa olvidada en la barra, si no, en ese momento se le habría caído de la mano. Sus ojos de hielo se encontraron con el brillo dorado de unos ojos miel capaces de derretir hasta el mayor iceberg. Se levantó lentamente, deseando que ese sueño no acabara nunca.

Draco... susurró ella. Era la primera vez que no lo llamaba por su apellido, y descubrió que le gustaba como sonaba en sus labios, esos labios carnosos hechos para volver loco a cualquier hombre. No mas insultos por hoy, no más 'sangre-sucia', ni 'sabelotodo', seamos simplemente nosotros. el rubio hizo una mueca al notar la tristeza en su voz mientras pronunciaba los apodos favoritos del Slytherin.

No le dio tiempo a contestar. Se había puesto de puntillas y, suavemente, acercó los labio a los suyos. Dios, era como estar en el paraiso. Ni en sus sueñoa mas salvajes habia imaginado que su piel podía estar tan tersa y fina bajo sus temblorosos dedos, ni la dulzura del a boca que lo besaba en ese momento. Gruñó. Deseaba mas, mucho mas. Con suavidad, se desprendió de su boca, y encontro, al volverse, unas llaves encima de la barra. Una vez mas, el camarero le había leido el pensamiento.

Mientras tomaba las llaves, decidió que por un día, por una vez, la sangre se quedaría atrás. Seguiría sus palabras. Con un nuevo beso, esta vez mucho mas salvaje, dejando salir todos los sentimientos guardados, la levantó en brazos y subió las escaleras del fondo de la sala. Hoy probaria la fruta prohibida, la haría suya, mas suya de lo que jamás fue de nadie. Hoy se rebelaría contra las reglas no escritas que regían su vida. Su guerra podía continuar otro día, hoy iba a disfrutar de esa oportunidad que ella le brindaba. Ahondó el beso mientras se inclinaba para dejarla sobre la cama.

Bueno... He aquí mi segundo ff, un segundo oneshot. Aquí se explican algunas de las cosas del anterior. Pobre Hermione, como Draco no dijo nada, no tenia como saber lo que pasaba por la mente de éste. Sed buenos, y buenas y dejadme rr, que son gratis, y asi sabré si sigo desvariando o no con estos temas...


End file.
